I Noticed
by Kishadow
Summary: "I noticed him, definitely. How could I not? But I never knew if he noticed me."
1. Chapter 1

_Does he notice?_

After the battles, I always look for him.

_Does he notice?_

We laugh in the mess, and people laugh with us. But I laugh harder when he's there.

_Does he notice?_

When he was hurt, and I didn't leave his side? He told me to go and I stayed.

_Does he notice?_

**I think I love him.**

_Does he notice?_

In the gym, when I was running, I stayed longer than I should have, because he was there.

_Does he notice?_

We sit and clean our weapons together. It's relaxing, being with him.

_Does he notice?_

He rescued me, and he's always had a place in my heart.

_Does he notice?_

I'm aware of everything thing around him, and all my senses are super-charged.

_Does he notice?_

I can't help but smile when he's around.

_Does he notice?_

* * *

><p>She stole my heart.<p>

_Does she notice?_

She's the reason I fight so hard to come back from the battles.

_Does she notice?_

My mind seems to short out around her.

_Does she notice?_

I can't talk, or I start babbling.

_Does she notice?_

I always look for her after the battles.

_Does she notice?_

When she was injured, I waited with her in medbay.

_Does she notice?_

I rescued her, and she's always meant something to me.

_Does she notice?_

**I think I love her.**

_Does she notice?_

I love her smile, and she's always smiling. It makes me smile.

_Does she notice?_

* * *

><p>He can't talk around me.<p>

_I noticed._

He waited with me in medbay, even though he hates being there.

_I noticed._

He smiles when I smile.

_I noticed._

* * *

><p>She looks for me after the battles.<p>

_I noticed._

When were in the mess, she laughs harder when I'm there.

_I noticed._

I was injured on the battlefield, and she never left my side once, even though I told her to go.

_I noticed._

She had been in the gym for hours, and when I came in, she stayed for another hour.

_I noticed._

When we clean our weapons together, she relaxes.

_I noticed._

She smiles when I'm around.

_I noticed._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This occured to me while I was bored. I decided to go ahead and upload it.

* * *

><p>"You noticed?"<p>

"I noticed all of those times." Amber eyes captured hazel-green. My heart flipped at Fives' words. We were alone, in the mess, a couple weeks after the infamous pink-hair incident. He continued, his gaze flicking down, and back at me, "But how much did you notice?"

"I noticed plenty." I bit my lip, and lowered my head. I had never felt this close to anyone before, and I was unsure of myself.

He shifted, and bumped his arm into the table. He had injured it in a firefight yesterday, and I knew it was still sore. He let out a hiss, and my head jerked up, my heart rate spiking.

"You okay?"

Of course, he answered with the standard clone response, "I'm fine."

My heart slowed, and I nodded.

I turned back to my caf, wishing, not for the first time, that I had a Starbucks double chocolate frappuccino. You _really_ don't know what you got till it's gone.

We both sat in a comfortable silence, drinking caf.

"Are we friends, _Kait'ika_?" I jumped, startled, at the unexpected question.

I met his searching amber eyes, and replied, "Yes, of course. But there are times when I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Fives leaned towards me, his eyes darkening.

I swallowed anxiously, and murmured, "If we're something more."

Fives gave one of those half-grins that turned my heart into a puddle of goo, and replied, "I know we are."

My heart melted, and I closed the small gap between us. We had kissed before, but that was during Christmas, because of the mistletoe. We knew we loved each other, but we were still too awkward to do anything about it.

His lips were soft against mine, and he leaned back, a content smile on his face. He chuckled, "Like you said, we're more than friends."

I smiled back, "Wonder if they'll notice," and leaned into his warm embrace.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

And only one tough ran through my mind:

_He noticed._


End file.
